


Don't ( Take it back ).

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can give,<br/>You can take,<br/>You can give back,</p><p>Please don't take back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ( Take it back ).

Il est là. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je sens le tatouage sur ma nuque me brûler. Mon bas-ventre me démange, j'ai un goût horrible dans la bouche. Mon corps me semble énorme et compressé, j'ai honte, j'ai chaud à cause de la honte. Il faut que je m'en aille, très vite. Je ne devrais pas être là.  
Il m'observe. Il est troublé, mais il n'y a aucune surprise dans son regard. Il échange un signe de tête avec la personne qui a organisé la soirée et c'est comme si une pierre roulait au fond de mon estomac. Avant d'exploser. Il savait que je serais là. Il le voulait. Mon coeur bat à toute vitesse, à m'en donner mal à la tête. Mon visage n'exprime rien. Mon visage n'exprime jamais rien. Ça le rendait fou, parfois. A la fin, quand on se disputait. J'étais incapable d'exprimer la honte et le remords qui me brisaient intérieurement. Il s'approche de moi, je croise son regard mais le mien est vide.  
\- Salut.  
\- Salut.  
\- Ça fait longtemps.  
Ça fait un an, un mois, six jours et je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour. Tu m'a fait rire. Tu m'as montré des choses dont j'ignorais l'existence. Tu m'as fait découvrir la beauté sublime du monde et à quel point elle ne serait jamais rien à la lumière de celle de tes yeux. Et à quel point moi, je n'étais là que pour observer, consommer ton âme sans jamais l'amoindrir. Je t'aime, depuis le premier jour et jusqu'au dernier.  
\- Oui.  
Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Je suis tellement mort de peur que ça fini par se voir à travers mon masque. J'ai la bouche qui tremble. Il sourit, très légèrement. Lui aussi à peur, ça se voit.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?  
J'ai les larmes aux yeux et l'une dévale ma joue. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore capable de me faire un effet pareil. On se glisse sur la terrasse, on regarde la ville sans se toucher. Il demande tout bas :  
\- Tu vas bien.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime toujours pas cette question, pardon. Ça va, toi ?  
\- Ça va. J'avais envie de te revoir.  
Ça fait trop mal, on commence à peine et je craque déjà. Mes mains sont crispées sur la barre métallique. Ma voix est plaintive.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
J'étais fort, avant. Lui, il me transforme en lavette. Sa main touche mon bras, je me tourne vers lui. On se regarde, il m'enlace. Je blottis mon visage dans son cou et éclate en sanglots.  
Dix minutes plus tard, on rigole comme avant, debout dans la cuisine. Je tremble, je renverse le rhum à l'ananas sur moi. On se raconte nos vies. On est tout proche, à boire, à rire, à parler à nouveau. A rattraper le temps perdu, comme si pendant un an, on n'avait pas pu se parler. Alors que ce n'était pas ça, non. Il m'avait rayé de sa vie. M'avait interdit de l'approcher. M'a rendu complètement dingue.  
Non. C'est moi. J'ai tout démoli. Je me suis rendu dingue tout seul.  
Un joint passe, arrive jusqu'à lui. Il tire puis me le tends. Je fais la grimace.  
\- Je ne sais toujours pas...  
\- Tu veux que je...  
Je suis brusquement excité, comme si on me tirait d'un rêve érotique. Les poils sur mes bras se hérissent, je le regarde et je sais qu'il y pense aussi. Je ne sais pas fumer. Il soufflait la fumée dans ma bouche, avant. Parfois, on fumait pendant l'amour. Nos corps tordus l'un contre l'autre, nos mains crispées l'un sur l'autre, il venait, chercher ma bouche et souffler entre mes lèvres.  
Je me meurs d'amour et de désir, de pleurer et de vomir.  
Il tire, je m'approche. Je souffle entre nos mains en tunnel. Nos doigts s'enlacent et je suis très malheureux. Au point de me barrer, de fuir dans un autre coin de la fête. On se retrouve une heure après. On est un peu plus fatigué, détendus aussi. Assis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. J'ai envie de me blottir dans sa chaleur. Je la sens dans ma cuisse, dans mon bras contre le sien. Je respire son odeur. Je me sens si bien. Quelque chose en moi est mort de peur mais je parviens à l'ignorer.  
Jusqu'à qu'il appuie légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes pour me souffler la fumée. Je suis rouge vif, haletant. L'effet détendant du joint à disparu, je suis à nouveau excité. Et terrifié. Il a l'air mort de peur lui aussi, ses doigts tremblent quand il tire à nouveau. Il les stabilise sur ma nuque, les miens cherchent ses avants-bras. J'aspire, rejette la tête en arrière et souffle. On se regarde. Merde, merde, merde. C'est trop fort, trop bon. Je tremble de tout mes membres en le regardant. Je t'en supplie, embrasse moi. Touche-moi, baise-moi, fais un truc. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi et ça me fait peur.  
\- Je croyais que tu me haïssais.  
Je mange mes mots parce qu'il va m'embrasser et que j'ai si peur. Je l'aime tant mais l'aimer m'a rendu fou et j'ai peur de ce qu'il déclenche chez moi, le bon comme le mauvais. Il y avait surtout du bon, mais le mauvais a fait des ravages.  
\- Je t'en veux toujours. Mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Tu me détestes, toi ?  
\- Je t'aime.  
Je ferme les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Il ne me réponds pas et je murmure :  
\- Je suis désolé...  
Ses doigts tirent sur ma nuque. Je rouvre les yeux. Il ne prends pas la peine de tirer sur le joint. Il m'embrasse. Sa langue m'engourdit. Pendant ce qui semble des heures, on s'embrasse sans reprendre notre souffle.  
Ensuite, on est gênés, on rit un peu, on se regarde. Il caresse mon visage, il a l'air troublé et heureux.  
\- Tu pourrais me redonner ton numéro ?  
Je lui redonne.  
\- Je t'appelle pour que tu ai le mien.  
\- Pas la peine. Je ne l'ai jamais supprimé.  
Il a l'air coupable, une seconde.  
Il m'embrasse sur la joue, en partant. Ses doigts dans les miens. Tout est si trouble. Je passe la journée dans du coton. Je suis heureux et paniqué.  
On fait l'amour sur le canapé de son studio, trois jours plus tard. Il mord violemment ma nuque à plusieurs reprises. Après, il s'endort dans mes bras et quand il se réveille, au milieu de la nuit, il a l'air heureux.  
\- Tu ne dors pas ?  
\- Je préfère te regarder.  
\- Tu es toujours aussi adorable.  
J'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots à nouveau mais il est contre moi et on fait à nouveau l'amour, beaucoup plus lentement. Il est au dessus, mes doigts retrouvent leur emprise sur son dos. Comme si mes empreintes digitales étaient encore tatouées dans la chair de ses hanches. Comme si nos gémissement n'avaient jamais été désaccordés. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, je le dis à nouveau parce que les mots brûlent et hurlent et me lacèrent pour pouvoir sortir.  
\- Je t'aime.  
Il enlace mon cou, embrasse l'espace sous mon oreille. Il me dit tout bas :  
\- Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être important pour moi.  
A l'intérieur, je pleure jusqu'à noyer ma raison et ma peur.  
Il embrasse mon front quand je pars.  
Je lui envoie un message le soir même. Il me réponds, on discute plusieurs heures.  
Je lui en envoie un autre le lendemain. Puis un autre. Chaque jour, il me réponds un peu moins. J'ai mal au coeur, j'ai l'impression d'être lourd, d'être collant, d'être ridicule. Je me sens plus mal à chaque fois.  
Je décide d'attendre qu'il m'en envoie un lui même. Je tiens trois jours, je craque. Je me sens minable et pitoyable. Je note son numéro dans un carnet et le supprime de mon téléphone pour ne plus rien pouvoir lui envoyer.  
J'attends dix-neuf jours. Le manque se fait petit à petit plus supportable. Je suis en colère à un moment, quelques jours. Je crève de honte le reste du temps. J'hésite, je craque presque. Je m'endors en pleurant, en fixant le plafond. J'essaye de me faire une raison. D'oublier. Je m'imagine le croiser, je dresse des plans dans ma tête. Je fais des rêves ou je tombe sur lui au cinéma ou à la librairie. Il à l'air malheureux mais très vite, il me prend dans ses bras et me dit qu'il ne partira plus jamais.  
J'attends dix-neuf jours. J'attends d'avoir un masque sur le visage. J'attends de ne plus avoir mal. J'attends d'être sûr de ce que je ressens.  
J'en suis sûr, aujourd'hui. Même si je ne veux pas le dire. Ni à lui ni à personne, tout ce que je ressens c'est comme une chose très laide que je cache entre mes bras.  
Je vais chez lui. Quand il ouvre la porte, je n'ose pas regarder son visage. Je parle en fixant son ventre, la voix trop dure.  
\- Tu m'as donné des choses sublimes, mais bien moins belles que toi. Tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as rendu heureux, un jour j'ai tout gâché et tu es parti en prenant ce que tu avais donné. Et là tu reviens, j'ai l'impression de revivre, de ressentir, tu n'as pas le droit de repartir. Tu peux donner, tu peux prendre, tu peux redonner mais je t'en supplie. Ne reprends pas.  
J'essuie mes yeux dans ma manche, mes genoux tremblent. Il faut que je le regarde. Mais j'ai si peur de l'expression sur son visage.  
\- Peut être que tu as peur. Peut être que tu as besoin de temps. Je comprends, je veux seulement savoir. Est ce que c'est à nouveau fini, ou est ce que je dois t'attendre ?  
Je prends mon souffle, redresse la tête, le regarde dans les yeux.  
\- Est ce que tu en as fini de moi ?  
Et j'attends sa réponse.


End file.
